thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolutionaries
"Some call them the dynamite faction, but they're very far from united. Socialists, anarchists, foreign agents: only their hatred of the Masters unites them." Most Revolutionaries oppose the Bazaar and the Masters, though this group... isn't really a group.__forcetoc__ The Calendar Council The Calendar Council is the primary revolutionary organization in London. Its members, named after the months of the year, are for the most part plotting and planning for their end goal, the Liberation of the Night. The philosophy behind it is spreading across the Unterzee and up to the Surface, and predates the Council itself. ""The Liberation of Night began long ago," the veiled creature pipes. "Tell whoever you choose, or do not. You are the message. Those who must know, will know."" *'January' is the Masked Curator. She founded the Museum of Injustice, which exhibits many forms and acts of oppression. She is allied with the University, and has written a book called Liber Stinguendi. ""The museum must close for a time ... What is displayed here will continue as long as the light remains. I'm rather proud of that book. ..." ... Looking at the book, you see the author's name on the cover: January." As of 1906 in the Sunless Skies timeline, she leads the settlement of Pan in Eleutheria, and heads the Calendar Council's base there. *'February '''is for many the most frequently encountered member of the Council; one can meet her in the Forgotten Quarter, where she is looking for a site of great interest to her cause. She's also involved in Knife-and-Candle, as a patron in the Moon League, which is odd because she is a sworn rival of Mr Iron. As of 1906 in the ''Sunless Skies timeline, she resides in Pan. *'March' was also briefly part of Knife-and-Candle, and appeared to have been a lot friendlier than the ruthless February. However, that iteration of March was likely killed by the Haunted Doctor, who had been hired to do it by the rest of the Council. The current iteration is a coffee-smuggler and a sworn enemy of Mr Wines. *'April' is mentioned rarely, but it is known that she's a master at building explosives, and her work has made her deaf. They say her real name is Emelia Hathersage, and she is one half of a partnership that makes the finest naval weapons in London. *'May '''is the Manager of the Royal Bethlehem Hotel, aka the Merry Gentleman. *'June''' is a woman who was the original architect of the Dawn Machine. *'July' used to be a cultured society lady and violinist, but she lost her mind to a powerful Fingerking. She trades her memories for dreams of the future. *'August '''is the Jovial Contrarian, who knows quite a bit about various revolutionary causes despite not always being involved in them. He has some kind of relationship and/or rivalry with the Affluent Photographer. *'September''' is known only by reputation. But we know he exists. *'October' is a woman who dabbles in dreams and mirrors, and is a sponsor of Mrs Plenty's House of Mirrors for this very purpose. *'November' is probably ''not The Lady in Lilac. Their using the same portrait when November was introduced was ''probably a coincidence, as November looks different now. That said, they both likely have something do with irrigo considering that they both have memory issues and are quite fond of purple. *The leader of the Calendar Council is December, although nobody seems to know much about this ambiguously gendered individual. Their true name cannot be spoken by the human mouth, and the pale mask that they wear might be their actual face. Whoever they are, they seem adamant about taking the Mountain of Light. But no one knows why. As of 1906 in the Sunless Skies timeline, they reside in Pan. "'December' is not their real name ... that name was not made to be spoken with tongue and lips and a throat. Their face is long and serene, like a Borzoi hound... Is that their mask, or their face? You do not recall them removing it to eat." Other Factions *The New Sequence is a rebellious faction of the Admiralty that serves the Dawn Machine. They can be identified by their gold-speckled eyes. *The Seven Against Nidah are a group of individuals who seek to liberate the secret of immortality from the The Presbyterate. *The Rosers were a group of artists and revolutionaries who were responsible for the end of the Fourth City, and took refuge in the hidden city of Arbor. Other Revolutionaries *The Curt Relicker was on the Council until he fell in love with December and was kicked out. *'The Affluent Photographer' is one of the Council's main correspondents. *'The Secular Missionary' is a charming lady who has come to the Neath searching for her missing husband. She looks innocent, but is actually well-acquainted with anarchist causes. She has an apparent connection to, or preoccupation with, Joan of Arc. Her ulterior motive is to find the Cave of the Nadir, for use as a source of wealth or power, and potentially to sell the location to the highest bidder. She may not know its location, but does know how to enter it. *'The Revolutionary Firebrand' is a recent arrival in London and the exceptionally handsome husband of the Secular Missionary. He is known for being a bit of a cheapskate. His ulterior motive is to find the Cave of the Nadir, for use as a secret location for plotting the Revolution. He doesn't quite know how to get in, but he knows where it is. *'The Radical Factotum' is tasked by the Council to collect materials to advance the production of the Unclear Bomb such as Mourning Candles and Eyeless Skull. He also extracts people memories of Parabola. February.png|February july.png|July Electioncontrarian.png|The Jovial Contrarian, aka August ezgif-5-9aeeb964f12a.png|The Secular Missionary Revolutionaryfirebrand.png|The Revolutionary Firebrand Chap6.png|The Radical Factotum The Liberation of Night "Society's law is unjust because natural law is Unjust. Tyranny begins at the top. Not from the factory-owner; not even from the palace of a queen. But in the arch of heaven itself. Those who join us should be prepared to defy the suns. And prepared to win, for our grievances are immeasurable." The Liberation of Night is an anarchist plot to blow up the Bazaar and extinguish every light in the Neath. And this would only be a test run, because the Revolutionaries then plan to get rid of all the light in the universe (the Liberation, presumably, being from the sources of said light). The method through which this Liberation will be achieved is not entirely known. However, numerous Unclear Bombs (which behave similarly to nuclear bombs, but instead of a blinding flash they release blinding darkness) are scattered on the Zee floor, and the anarchists spend much of their resources trying to research unclear devices. Sunless Skies "February hands you each a glass of your Aunt's brandy. "London did approach us about building an Unclear Bomb. We had an enemy in common: the Masters of old London. The Calendar Council helped make them an Unclear Bomb. We used it to blow up the sun." "She shrugs. "But that's ancient history. Not sure why you bothered me with all this. Still, shall we raise a toast? To old acquaintances never forgot."" It's been a decade since the Londoners escaped and the zailors zailed, and the Great Work has begun. The Traitor Empress, using her Unclear Bomb, managed to murder a sun, the King of Hours. Its realm, what would soon become Albion, was then colonized and subjugated after Her Renewed Majesty led an exodus to through the Avid Horizon. ...Well, not really. Albion's sun - not Earth's! - was poisoned to death by another force. The bomb, which never actually had to be used, still exists and is now housed in the Most Serene Mausoleum. Meanwhile, Albion's Judgement was replaced by the Clockwork Sun, solidifying the victory of the New Sequence. Meanwhile in Eleutheria, the Halved is at the forefront of the Liberation, radiating anti-light and making its realm as dark and chaotic as possible. It is responsible for the death of the Garden-King, causing the Reach to become overgrown and chaotic. In short, the Suns are dying. References Category:The High Wilderness Category:Eleutheria Category:Factions Category:Exceptional Story Spoilers Category:Fate Spoilers Category:Formatted